


Bjorn x Me / Ivar x Me Moodboards

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [4]
Category: Original Work, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous asked: “i loved your moodboard where you shipped yourself with alex it’s so cute and I totally ship it! how about a moodboard of you and who you’d ship yourself with in the Vikings universe? And tag who you would want to see do the same like a challenge!🐙💖”





	Bjorn x Me / Ivar x Me Moodboards

Awwww! You’re so sweet and omg it’s adorable you ship Alex and I that’s so cute! I’m so glad you liked my other moodboard, I loved making it! And I had so much fun doing these!

  
So I couldn’t resist making two for this request. I honestly could have chosen a number of different people, but I chose these two. And here’s why.

  
The lovely @loveviera shipped me with Bjorn in her Vikings matchup (I was the crown) and I couldn’t agree more and loved it and it fit so well. Like I can’t say it any better than she did! I’m still in love with it. So based off that shipping I made the top moodboard with me and Bjorn.

  
But I couldn’t resist shipping myself with Ivar, I had to indulge myself. I feel we could work well, though we may have some spats on occasion. But his darkness and such totally pull me in and I just love him. We both are very ambitious and know what we want, have walls put up around most and have soft sides we show to only some. So the bottom moodboard is of me and Ivar.

  
I could go on but I won’t spam you all. Lemme know what you guys think though!

(Vikings moodboards made by me)


End file.
